The invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to a plug connector having a two-part housing for receiving an electrical conductor upon activation of a clamp.
Known electrical connector plugs of this type typically include a lower part housing and a cover, having at least one terminal point. A receiving pocket is formed within the lower part and the cover. A sub-assembly includes a spring tension clamp having an arcuate tension spring, for making contact with electrical conductors, and a conductor rail having a contact region which may be brought into plug contact with a corresponding mating contact. The sub-assembly is received in the receiving pocket of the cover which has a plug-in opening. A guide slope is located inside the plug-in opening for receiving an actuating tool which actuates the spring tension clamp.
A plug connector of this kind is shown in DE 196 10 958 C2. The object there was to make it possible to fit components using simple linear insertion movements. For this purpose, the contact sub-assembly is introduced into the receiving pocket in the cover and then joined to the lower part. In certain situations, however, fitting the sub-assembly into the cover may make the assembly procedure and the corresponding tool complicated.
An object of the invention is to further develop a plug connector of the type mentioned above such that it becomes possible to fit the sub-assembly into the lower part and cover using simple linear insertion movements.
This and other objects are achieved by an electrical plug connector having a lower part and a cover which form a housing. At least one terminal point having a receiving pocket is formed within the lower part and the cover. A sub-assembly including a spring tension clamp having an arcuate tension spring, for making contact with electrical conductors, and a conductor rail having a contact region for receiving a mating contact is positioned in the receiving pocket. The cover has an actuator passageway and an angled guide projection extending into the actuator passageway for guiding an actuating tool to actuate the clamp. The angled guide projection is constructed as a web, the arcuate tension spring of the clamp has an aperture, and the angled guide projection reaches through the aperture as the cover is engaged with the lower part placed over the contact sub-assembly.